


Бежевое перышко

by patska



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patska/pseuds/patska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение переводного фанфика "Letting go" (или "Все дело в доверии"). Во время очередной аферы у Элиота не все прошло безупречно и теперь он страдает от полученных травм. Нейт, Софи, Паркер и Хардисон немедленно приходят на помощь, несмотря на его протесты. Хронология событий: где-то в самом начале первого сезона, когда Элиот еще не вполне сдружился с командой и предпочитает заботиться о себе сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бежевое перышко

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моей замечательной подруге russiansb за идею про Кельвина Кляйна, проверку ООС-ности героев и помощь при уточнении американский реалий.

Обычно Элиот просыпался мгновенно - за годы, проведенные сначала в армии, а потом в различных военных подразделениях, действующих не всегда официально, умение мгновенно переходить от сна к бодрствованию было просто жизненной необходимостью. Но в этот раз никакого резкого пробуждения, словно от неожиданной перестрелки, начавшейся прямо над головой, не было. В себя он пришел постепенно, словно после обморока - хотя, может, так оно и было? - и сначала просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, ни о чем не думая и стараясь не сосредотачиваться на где-то ноющей, а где-то тянущей боли во всем теле. Потом потихоньку стали приходить воспоминания.

 

Вчера они пришли к нему в номер, помогли добраться до кровати, раздеться и лечь, дали обезболивающее - это он помнил более-менее отчетливо. А потом пошли какие-то отдельные обрывки:доносившиеся словно сквозь толстый слой ваты слова Нейта, что надо съезжать из гостиницы и залегать на дно в одном из их убежищ; Паркер, что-то говорящая про машину"скорой помощи"; потом его, кажется, переложили на каталку и куда-то повезли. Потом были шум мотора, тряска, боль во всем теле, чья-то ласковая рука, гладящая его по голове, успокаивающий шепот...

 

Они что, угнали машину скорой _ради него_?!

 

Похоже на то, потому что матрас под ним явно ортопедический, а в обычных гостиницах никто и никогда на такой не раскошелится. И еще ему определенно слышатся голоса Хардисона и Паркер, о чем-то спорящие – вряд ли они будут столько времени препираться в коридоре отеля. Пора было открывать глаза, вернее, здоровый глаз, чтобы убедиться в том, что команда действительно перевезла его на квартиру.

 

Первое, что он увидел – кресло, в котором сидел Нейт и очень внимательно на него смотрел. Несмотря на задернутые шторы, было видно, что под глазами у него чернеют круги, и облик был в целом довольно помятый.

 

\- Где я? – хрипло осведомился Элиот, невольно морщась от неприятных ощущений в пояснице и ребрах. Биение пульса мерзко отдавалось в висках.

 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Голова болит? Тошнит?

 

\- Эй, не так быстро, - пробормотал Элиот, очень осторожно пытаясь пошевелиться - у него довольно ощутимо затекла больная рука. Он несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы, покрутил запястьем - никаких затруднений не возникло, а вот при малейшем движении локтем плечо начинало очень чувствительно о себе напоминать.

 

\- Мы посовещались и решили, что тебе безопаснее и спокойнее будет не в отеле, а на нашей штаб-квартире. Дальше все было очень просто – Паркер и Хардисон позаимствовали из больницы машину с каталкой и полным набором лекарств для оказания первой помощи, и вот ты тут! - Нейт придвинул кресло поближе к кровати. – В процессе перевозки ты неоднократно требовал оставить тебя в покое и заявлял, что справишься без нас. Помнишь, как ты пытался сопротивляться, когда Хардисон сказал, что мы _все_ будем о тебе заботиться, пока ты не поправишься окончательно?

 

Элиот нахмурился, но ничего такого вспомнить не смог.

 

\- Нет.

 

Нейт усмехнулся:

 

\- Хардисон тебе обязательно напомнит и даже покажет синяк на запястье.

 

\- Я с ним что-то сделал?! - слегка напрягся Элиот, слишком хорошо себя знавший.

 

\- Просто взял за руку и...э-э... Скажем так, ты был _слегка_ против. К счастью, в следующее мгновение ты отключился, иначе руке Хардисона пришлось бы несладко. Надеюсь, меня ты не собираешься пытаться переубедить? Потому что я повторяю еще раз - мы останемся с тобой до тех пор, пока ты не сможешь передвигаться самостоятельно, без нашей помощи. И, кстати, это предложение не обсуждается.

 

\- Не надо. Со мной все нормально, это же не в первый раз.

 

\- Не в первый, но надо же когда-то что-то начинать менять, - Нейт многозначительно приподнял бровь. - Жизнь не должна стоять на месте.

 

Элиот недовольно скривился, но на споры пока не было ни сил, ни желания.

 

\- Софи, Паркер и Хардисон в соседней комнате, просили позвать их, как только ты придешь в себя. Они со вчерашнего вечера за тебя волнуются.

 

\- Не надо за меня волноваться. Всего пара синяков и небольшое сотрясение. После снайперской пули обычно бывает намного хуже, - здоровой рукой Элиот стал осторожно растирать больное предплечье, потому что онемение упорно не проходило.

 

Нейт встал:

 

\- Шторы раздвинуть? Сегодня просто замечательная солнечная погода.

 

\- Не надо, - Элиот поморщился. - При сотрясении мозга гораздо приятнее находиться в полумраке.

 

\- Тогда скажи точно, как должен проходить дальнейший процесс твоего лечения. Какие нужны лекарства? Потребуются ли какие-нибудь особенные перевязочные материалы? Если в наборе из скорой нет чего-то необходимого, то Паркер и Хардисон раздобудут.

 

\- Что надо раздобыть? - дверь распахнулась и первой в спальню влетела Паркер, за ней вошел непривычно серьезный Хардисон. Встревоженная Софи осталась стоять на пороге.

 

Нейт, увидев гримасу на лице Элиота, обернулся:

 

\- Эй, народ, не так громко и не все сразу, он только что пришел в себя.

 

\- Мы услышали ваши голоса и подумали, вдруг что-то не так, раз ты нас сразу не позвал, как обещал, - Софи бросила на Нейта укоризненный взгляд и подошла к кровати. Присмиревшая Паркер вместе с Хардисоном остались стоять за спиной Форда. - Как ты себя чувствуешь? Тебе нужна еще таблетка перкосета?

 

Элиот покачал было головой, но возникшая тошнота быстро напомнила ему, что с сотрясением мозга все же лучше максимально избегать лишних движений:

 

\- Перкосет нужен только в первые часы, иначе начнется привыкание, а мне не хочется спустя какое-то время терпеть еще и ломку. Обойдусь, у меня ничего особенно не болит.

 

\- А как насчет поесть вкусненького? - осведомилась Паркер из-за плеча Нейта. - Софи остаток ночи от волнения не спала и наготовила каких-то своих фирменных кексов по бабушкиному рецепту. Принести парочку? А пить что будешь?

 

Элиот, всегда испытывавший глубочайшее недоверие к кулинарным талантам членов команды, бросил выразительный взгляд на Нейта, который тот истолковал однозначно:

 

\- Паркер, ему в первую очередь нужен покой и тишина, а не кексы. Если Элиоту что-то понадобится, он нам непременно скажет, ведь так? Хардисон, будь добр, приоткрой окно. Нет-нет, штору отодвинь лишь чуть-чуть, только для доступа свежего воздуха. А теперь давай серьезно - что у нас в плане дня? Перевязки? Ледяные компрессы? Мази? Чем тебя в таком состоянии можно кормить? И не надо делать такое недовольное лицо, вставать и идти на кухню готовить ты пока не будешь.

 

\- Я погуглил и выяснил, что при сотрясениях и многочисленных ушибах наиболее благоприятен постельный режим, - встрял Хардисон, потрясая очередным новейшим смартфоном, который должен будет появиться на рынке только через пару лет.

 

\- Да ты у нас Капитан Очевидность, - пробормотал Элиот. - Просвети-ка меня, что еще познавательное ты умудрился нагуглить?

 

\- Тебе нельзя делать резких движений, - затараторил хакер, - смотреть телевизор, пить пиво, говорить по мобильнику...

 

\- Стоп! - прервал его Нейт. - Мне кажется, Элиот со своим опытом лучше нас и Гугла знает, чем и как себя лечить..

 

\- В первую очереди мне надо будет сейчас встать, - тихо ответил тот.

 

\- Но тебе же нельзя, у тебя ведь сотрясение! - Софи совершенно по-театральному заломила руки. Элиот в очередной раз удивился, как такая поразительно талантливая мошенница может так феерически паршиво выступать на сцене. - Скажи, что тебе надо, и мы все принесем!

 

\- Если надо - украдем! - бодро добавила Паркер.

 

Элиот страдальчески посмотрел на Нейта - мало того, что вдобавок к тошноте у него от громких голосов начала болеть голова, к тому же не хотелось, чтобы Софи и Паркер присутствовали при дальнейшем разговоре. Форд удивленно приподнял бровь, но ведь недаром он был "мозгом" их команды - быстро сообразил, в чем дело.

 

\- Так, девочки, давайте-ка на выход, мы с Хардисоном тут пока сами справимся.

 

Паркер уже открыла было рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но Софи взяла ее под локоть и мягко повлекла к выходу из спальни:

 

\- Пойдем-ка, мне надо у тебя кое-что уточнить насчет вчерашнего сейфа.

 

\- А разве мы вчера не... - заикнулась было Паркер, но, наткнувшись на предостерегающий взгляд Нейта, послушно последовала за Софи.

 

Когда за мошенницей и воровкой закрылась дверь, Нейт понимающе обернулся к Элиоту:

 

\- Тебе в туалет надо, да?

 

\- Сегодня я просто не смогу сам встать и пойти туда, - очень неохотно признался тот после долгой паузы. - Завтра ваша помощь уже не понадобится.

 

\- Да ладно, чувак, - Хардисон осторожно похлопал Элиота по здоровому плечу, - мы же друзья. А друзья всегда и во всем друг другу помогают.

 

\- Ну что, тогда попробуем встать? - Нейт вопросительно посмотрел на Элиота. Тот медленно кивнул и мысленно скривился, предвкушая полный букет неприятных ощущений. Нейт присел на край кровати, откинул одеяло и, как и вчера, не смог удержаться от тихого ругательства:

 

\- Проклятье, они тебя что, "хаммером" переехали? Два раза? Или танком "Абрамс"?

 

\- Все выглядело бы намного хуже, будь у них кастеты или резиновые дубинки, - выдохнул Элиот, протягивая ему руку. - Хардисон, я сейчас подтянусь и сяду, а ты подстрахуй меня со спины.

 

\- Только не резко, - предупредил Нейт хакера, - медленно и плавно.

 

Элиот покрепче сжал ладонь Форда, напрягся - ребра немедленно отозвались болью, - и начал медленно садиться в постели. Буквально через мгновение руки Алека очутились у него на пояснице и плавно, но с совершенно ненужной силой надавили. Элиот дернулся и сдавленно вскрикнул, в глазах потемнело от острой боли - хакер явно забыл, что район почек представляет собой один большой синяк.

 

\- Убери руки! - реакция Нейта, как всегда, была на высоте; Хардисон испуганно ойкнул и тут же отпрянул от Элиота, который теперь сидел на кровати, вцепившись одной рукой в Нейта и, закрыв здоровый глаз, тяжело дышал.

 

\- Я идиот, совсем забыл про спину. Прости, - у Хардисона был такой растерянно-виноватый голос, что Элиот, несколько покривив душой, хрипло прошептал:

 

\- Забудь, все в порядке. Это не так уж и больно, как может показаться со стороны.

 

Он сидел, держась за Нейта, и пытался отдышаться, что сложновато сделать, когда весь левый бок представляет собой один сплошной кровоподтек. Все еще не открывая глаз, он услышал звук распахнувшейся двери и голос Софи с явной ноткой истерики в голосе:

 

\- Что у вас случилось? Наша помощь нужна?

 

\- Это я виноват, - прозвучал удрученный ответ хакера откуда-то сбоку. - Я схватил Элиота за поясницу, а там же все синяки...

 

\- Софи, закрой, пожалуйста, дверь. У нас правда все в порядке, - успокаивающе сказал Нейт. - Уведи Паркер и проследи, чтобы она для снятия стресса не пошла вламываться в какой-нибудь банк и от волнения за Элиота не наделала глупостей. Мы с Хардисоном справимся.

 

\- Пойдем, Паркер. Помнишь, когда-то давно ты обещала показать мне, как правильно завязывать двойной рифовый узел? Вот сейчас как раз самое время...

 

\- А ты заметила, что на Элиоте боксеры от Кельвина Кляйна? - жизнерадостно воскликнула Паркер уже издалека. Потом дверь закрылась и они не смогли услышать, что на эту неожиданную реплику ответила Софи.

 

\- Парни, не знаю как вы, а я определенно не в курсе, что наша Паркер, оказывается, разбирается в марках мужского белья, - ошарашенно сказал Хардисон, глупо моргая совершенно круглыми от изумления глазами. Элиот, который уже более-менее пришел в себя, поднял голову и свирепо сказал:

 

\- Еще один комментарий, и двойной рифовый узел окажется на твоей шее!

 

\- Так, мы более-менее благополучно сели, - Нейт быстренько перевел разговор на более насущную тему, - что делаем дальше? Надо будет как-то зафиксировать твое плечо, верно?

 

\- Возьмите любую длинную широкую тряпку, свяжите концы. В один конец кольца продеть руку, другой накинуть мне на шею.

 

\- Наверное, нам придется позаимствовать шарф Софи, - задумчиво прикинул Нейт. - Хардисон, пойди принеси его, уверен, что она не будет против использования ее Hermesдля подобной цели.

 

\- Иду, босс!

 

Когда за хакером закрылась дверь, Элиот впервые за все утро посмотрел Нейту прямо в глаза:

 

\- Повторяю, не стоило так беспокоиться, но... - он сделал над собой некоторое усилие, потому что еще с давних армейских времен не привык никого благодарить за уход, потому что это считалось само собой разумеющимся, - спасибо.

 

\- Это самое меньшее, что мы можем для тебя сделать. И в дальнейшем не надо от нас отстраняться, - Форд ответил ему серьезным взглядом. - Твои проблемы теперь и наши проблемы, и решать их мы всегда будем все вместе.

 

Элиот не ответил, но знал, что Нейт правильно истолковал его молчание. Пару минут они сидели в тишине, Элиот набирался сил перед походом в ванную, а Нейт его поддерживал. Потом Хардисон принес шарф, соорудил немного корявую перевязь, они со всеми предосторожностями пристроили в нее руку Элиота - он морщился, но все же сумел удержаться от стона, - и, наконец, помогли ему подняться на ноги. Как и вчера вечером, здоровой рукой он обхватил плечо Нейта, а Хардисон, уже наученный горьким опытом, только страховал их, стоя рядом.

 

Выпрямиться как следует Элиот не смог, боль из поясницы отдавала в живот так, что его головокружение и тошнота стали еще сильнее. Глубоко дышать, чтобы обеспечить больший приток кислорода в кровь и тем самым уменьшить болевые ощущения, он тоже не мог – а все проклятые ребра! Колени дрожали и то и дело норовили подогнуться, во рту мгновенно пересохло, и если бы не поддержка Нейт, он скорее всего позорно свалился на пол.

 

\- Так, ну что, пойдем полегонечку? Или лучше снова сядем?

 

\- Пойдем, - прошептал Элиот, понимая, что вторую попытку встать он в ближайшее время может и не осилить.

 

Когда они наконец доковыляли до ванной, у него с висков стекали капли пота, а сердце колотилось не там, где ему полагается согласно законам анатомии, а где-то в горле. Но они доковыляли и даже без особых проблем вошли внутрь, в заранее распахнутую хакером дверь.

 

\- Так, Хардисон, достань из шкафчика чистое полотенце и повесь у раковины, - скомандовал Нейт. - А потом выйди, пожалуйста.

 

Элиот дернулся, словно от удара:

 

\- Нейт, ты тоже уходи. Я не немощный инвалид и как-нибудь сам справлюсь!

 

\- У тебя постоянное головокружение, - мягко напомнил Нейт, - и только одна здоровая рука. А если ты потеряешь равновесие и упадешь?

 

\- Не хватало нам твоего проломленного черепа, чувак, - сочувственно согласился Хардисон. - Тут везде полно углов, о которые можно здорово пораниться.

 

\- Уйдите, - тихо попросил Элиот и через силу добавил, - пожалуйста.

 

Ох, как же трудно ему далось это коротенькое "пожалуйста"! Ему, который никогда и никого за последние лет... ну, двадцать точно ни о чем не просил!

 

Нейт явно услышал в его голосе что-то такое, что заставило его взять Хардисона за локоть и вернуться в спальню, предварительно предупредив:

 

\- Не запирай дверь. Если тебе станет плохо, тут же позови, мы будем рядом и сразу же придем на помощь.

 

\- Но только если позову, - хрипло согласился Элиот, изо всех сил вцепившись здоровой рукой в край раковины и стараясь унять дрожь в коленях.

 

Наконец дверь ванной закрылась, а он невольно вспомнил, как много лет назад в одной далекой жаркой стране его взрывной волной отбросило на пару метров, и уже потом, в больнице, когда он вставал с постели, это каждый раз отдавалось мучительной болью в спине. Что ж, один раз он уже это проходил, как-нибудь и сейчас потерпит.

 

Стоять без чьей-либо поддержки оказалось трудно и больно; как он ни старался, от сдавленного стона удержаться не получилось. Моча вполне ожидаемо оказалась розовой, с парой сгустков крови, но, к счастью, не в угрожающем жизни количестве. Зато за дверью немедленно раздался взволнованный голос Хардисона:

 

\- Элиот, ты как?

 

\- Все в порядке, - сквозь стиснутые зубы простонал он, с трудом удержавшись от ругательства, потому что от случайного неудачного движения плечо пронзило болью так, словно в сустав воткнули раскаленную иглу. - Дайте мне еще минуту.

 

Эту минуту он провел, разглядывая в зеркале свою разбитую физиономию. Повезло, что все зубы остались на месте; глаз постепенно раскроется, это не самая серьезная текущая проблема. Порезы на щеке и лбу не настолько глубокие, чтобы их пришлось зашивать, раз простые пластыри, которые на них ночью приклеил кто-то из команды, остановили кровотечение.

 

На боку переливался всеми оттенками бордового и синего большущий кровоподтек, и ему еще крупно повезло, что обошлось без сломанных ребер. Вчера бок болел так невыносимо, что он был уверен как минимум в паре переломов, но сейчас, очень осторожно ощупав себя, убедился, что отделался только сильным ушибом. Насчет почек, несмотря на сгустки крови в моче, волноваться тоже не стоило - тут нужны только покой и время.

 

А вот плечо Элиоту не понравилось - отек образовался уже довольно приличный, вся рука до самого запястья противно ныла, а о каких-то движениях локтем даже и думать не следовало. О суставе надо будет позаботиться, в конце концов именно руки - его главное оружие, и любое ограничение подвижности в результате недолеченной травмы будет только на пользу его будущим противникам.

 

Мысленно прикинув план собственного лечения, Элиот одной рукой, как сумел, умылся, вернее, поплескал холодной водой на здоровую половину лица, потом, беззвучно шепча все ругательства и проклятия, которые знал, кое-как обтерся влажным полотенцем - принятие душа или горячей ванны в ближайшие дни полностью исключены, - и понял, что если сию же минуту не присядет, то скорее всего потеряет сознание. Слишком много физических нагрузок для первого дня, подумал он, покрепче ухватился за раковину и позвал Нейта.

 

Они с Хардисоном вошли буквально через секунду, так что Элиот, несмотря на постепенно затуманивающийся разум, все же умудрился слабым голосом спросить:

 

\- Что, подслушивали под дверью?

 

\- Конечно! А вдруг ты упал в обморок и не успел нас позвать? - возмутился Хардисон, подхватывая его под руку.

 

\- Давай-ка немного передохнем, - деловито перебил его Нейт. - Прямо за тобой бортик ванной, мы тебя держим. Осторожно, осторожно... Вот так.

 

Элиот с трудом перевел дух. Сейчас он тут немножко посидит, пока не перестанет зашкаливать пульс, а потом предстоит еще один мучительный марш-бросок, обратно к кровати. Ничего, он и его осилит, ведь с помощью Нейта и Хардисона - надо себе честно признаться! - это будет не так ужасно, как если бы ему пришлось передвигаться самому. Вот только выпьет немного воды, потому что от напряжения и боли у него совершенно пересохло во рту.

 

Дорога в спальню показалась ему намного длиннее, чем к ванной. Каждые пару шагов им приходилось останавливаться, чтобы Элиот мог хоть чуть-чуть отдышаться и перетерпеть приступы все усиливающихся головокружения и тошноты. Он даже стонать не мог, потому что последние остатки сил уходили на то, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Как Нейт и Хардисон помогли ему лечь, он помнил уже смутно, находясь в полуобмороке, успел только попросить их помочь повернуться на здоровый бок и подложить под спину подушку - и провалился в долгожданное забытье.

 

*******

 

Разбудило его - а на этот раз он точно спал, потому что видел очередные кошмары из своего военного прошлого, - тянущее, неприятное ощущение в пояснице. Он попытался в полудреме сменить позу и лечь поудобнее, но спросонок забыл про плечо, которое напомнило о себе такой жгучей болью, что у него на лбу мгновенно выступила испарина. Тихо чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, Элиот с трудом перевернулся на спину и подумал, а не плюнуть ли на возможные последствия и не принять ли обезболивающее. Еще от одной таблетки он наркоманом точно не станет, зато не придется искать такое положение, когда его мучения будут минимальны. Хотя, собственно, а почему это он так зациклился на перкосете? Сотрясение мозга определенно плохо повлияло на его интеллектуальные способности. Надо попросить принести его сумку с лекарствами, там, кроме перкоцета, ведь есть еще тайленол с адвилом и разные мази и гели.

 

\- Нейт, - немного поколебавшись, позвал он негромко. За дверью раздавались голоса команды; нет, они его не слышат, еще и телевизор вроде тихо бубнит...

 

Элиот медленно и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить притихшую боль в боку, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и снова позвал Нейта. Хардисон всегда был склонен к проявлению некоторой истеричности при виде крови и вообще любых травм, Паркер лучше всего разбиралась в сейфах и своих веревках, ну а Софи была слишком аристократична и сногсшибательно элегантнаэлегантна, чтобы ухаживать за ранеными. А вот Нейт был какой-то... надежный; после тех нескольких афер, что они провернули, Элиот мог всецело положиться именно на него. На других, в принципе, тоже, но они часто терялись в неожиданной ситуации, а Нейт абсолютно всегда и все держал под неусыпным контролем.

 

Створка приоткрылась и в спальню на цыпочках проскользнула Паркер. Встретившись с Элиотом взглядом, она спросила:

 

\- Ты что, нас звал?

 

\- Звал. Нейта.

 

\- А он не слышит, - хихикнула Паркер и с размаху плюхнулась в кресло рядом с кроватью. – Из всей команды слух ведь лучше всего у меня! Я же все время слушаю щелканье сейфовых замков!

 

\- Очень рад за твои уши, - криво улыбнулся Элиот, - но мне надо поговорить с Нейтом. Объяснить, что надо... – он поколебался, подбирая слова, - дальше со мной делать.

 

Энергично кивнув, Паркер, не долго думая, крикнула во весь голос:

 

\- Не-е-ейт! Иди сюда, тебя Элиот зовет!

 

Он тихо охнул и зажмурился, потому что при сотрясении мозга _такие_ громкие звуки достаточно неприятны.

 

\- Я уже здесь, больше не кричи, - предупреждающе сказал Нейт, появляясь на пороге. – Софи, Хардисон, вы тоже заходите, будем держать совет. Элиот, ты сумел хоть немного отдохнуть? Прошло почти четыре часа после того, как мы вставали.

 

\- Я в норме. Теперь слушайте. Чем быстрее выполните то, что я вам скажу, тем скорее сможете от меня избавиться и разойтись по своим делам.

 

\- Не говори так, - укоризненно нахмурилась Софи. – Мы вовсе не хотим от тебя избавляться!

 

Элиот скрипнул зубами, причем больше от злости на самого себя, чем на Софи. Он всегда не терпел, когда с ним нянчились, как с маленьким ребенком, но, как внезапно оказалось, это же просто _здорово_ , если тебе помогают, когда тебе _так_ плохо и больно...

 

\- Итак, нам надо знать, - начал Нейт, - что делать с твоим плечом, ребрами, спиной и сотрясением мозга. Вторым пунктом повестки дня значится твое меню. Пока ты отдыхал, Хардисон поделился с нами информацией, которую нарыл в сети, но там частенько попадаются взаимоисключающие советы, а ты наверняка уже неоднократно получал и вывихи, и сотрясения, и переломы, так что просвети нас.

 

\- Сегодня-завтра на плечо надо будет прикладывать холод - начал Элиот. – Потом нужен бетадин, через пару дней начнем им мазать плечо и бок, он улучшит кровоснабжение в тканях.

 

Софи и Паркер кивнули в унисон.

 

\- Кроме него у меня в сумке лежат мази, принесите "Био-Фриз гель" и "Тигровый бальзам". И еще захватите таблетки адвила, там должно быть две полных коробки.

 

\- А что делать с сотрясением? – спросил непривычно серьезный Хардисон.

 

\- Ничего особенно. Мне надо будет просто отлежаться несколько дней в тишине и темноте.

 

\- После Сэма я немного разбираюсь в медицине, - вмешался Нейт. – Как насчет твоей спины и почек? Судя по синякам, у тебя совершенно точно должна была быть кровь в моче.

 

\- Вот вдруг у тебя разрыв почки, а? – подхватил хакер. - Если надо сделать рентген или привести какого-то определенного врача, которому ты доверяешь, скажи, мы все сделаем.

 

Элиот тихо вздохнул. Он, уже давно ко всему привычный, сейчас почему-то несколько смущался присутствия Паркер и особенно Софи.

 

\- Если бы у меня был разрыв почки, - слабо усмехнулся он, - то сейчас я лежал бы не здесь.

 

\- А где же? – встряла непосредственная Паркер, накручивая на руку свой светлый конский хвост.

 

\- В морге, - коротко ответил он и удивился – такое вдруг серьезное и испуганное лицо стало у вечно веселой и неунывающей воровки.

 

\- Так, с лечением все ясно, - подытожил Нейт. – Надо побольше льда и еще вытрясти твою сумку на предмет указанных лекарств. А как твой аппетит? Ты ведь не ел уже почти... – он прищурился, прикидывая, - почти двое суток. И очень мало пил.

 

\- Пить много мне пока и нельзя, - хрипло пояснил Элиот. – Чем больше жидкости, тем выше вероятность возникновения отека мозга или почек. А насчет еды...

 

\- Хочешь, мы приготовим твой любимый бургер? Заказать пиццу? Или тебе хочется жареной картошки или, например, мороженого?

 

Элиот не удержался от смешка, но тут же поморщился от боли в ребрах:

 

\- Нет, Софи, ничего из перечисленного мне пока есть не стоит. Обычный теплый бульон и немного вареной курятины или говядины первые пару-тройку дней, а там видно будет.

 

\- Замечательно, - подытожил Нейт. – Софи, на тебе сумка Элиота. Хардисон, пойди помоги Софи. Паркер, отправляйся в супермаркет за курицей и прихвати еще фунта три-четыре свежей телятины и каких-нибудь фруктов на свое усмотрение. Не надо ничего экзотического из тропиков, простые яблоки, апельсины и так далее. И _купи_ их, а не воруй! И потом сразу сюда, понятно? Лед на мне, я как раз часа два назад сунул формочку в морозилку для... Э-э... Моего виски. Всем все ясно?

 

Команда дружно закивала и послушно отправилась выполнять указания, а Нейт, бросив "Вернусь через минуту!", пошел на кухню. Элиот услышал звяканье стакана, стук кубиков льда и неодобрительно нахмурился – последний месяц Нейт почему-то стал слишком активно налегать на спиртное.

 

\- Ну вот, - радостно возвестил Форд, входя в спальню со стаканом в одной руке и пакетом в другой, - я готов. Приступим к твоему охлаждению? Ах да, я опять забыл, ведь пакет нужно во что-то завернуть, - он аккуратно пристроил полный почти до краев стакан на прикроватную тумбочку и направился к комоду. – Ну вот, теперь все готово. С чего начинаем, с ребер или плеча?

 

\- На бок лед класть нельзя, совсем забыл тебе сказать. Не хватало мне еще воспаления легких. Меня сильнее тревожит рука, слишком уж большой отек образовался, - Элиот принял у него наволочку, накрыл свое распухшее плечо и кивнул Нейту, - мол, давай, можно класть лед. Нейт энергично встряхнул пакет, чтобы кубики внутри распределились более равномерно, и осторожно опустил.

 

Элиот охнул и судорожно вцепился здоровой рукой в одеяло. Ощущение было такое, что на него положили не пакет, весом недотягивающий даже до пары фунтов, а плиту в несколько тонн, и она раздробила ему весь сустав и захватила еще и ключицу с локтем впридачу.

 

\- Эй, разве так должно быть? Вчера ты так остро не реагировал! – встревоженный Нейт уже собирался убрать пакет, но Элиот объяснил сквозь стиснутые зубы:

 

\- Так всегда бывает в первые полминуты, потом почувствую облегчение. А вчера было... м-м-м... Просто болело _все_ и плечо не особенно выделялось на фоне прочего.

 

\- Значит, ждем?

 

\- Засеки десять или пятнадцать минут, - Элиот закрыл глаз и стал размеренно, но неглубоко дышать, стараясь отрешиться от боли в плече, постепенно сменяющейся от острой до ноющей. Звякнул лед в стакане и тут же послышалось бормотание Нейта: "Да, сейчас мне без этого точно никак не обойтись".

 

Пусть пьет, подумал Элиот, мысленно тщательно прорабатывая очередную вариацию рецепта мяса на ребрышках – лучше всего на свете его отвлекало кулинарное хобби, - самое главное, чтобы во время проведения аферы он был во вменяемом состоянии и случайно не подвел их на пьяную голову.

 

Десять минут истекли довольно быстро. Нейт как раз собирался унести обратно в морозилку уже начавший таять лед, когда появилась Софи с пластиковым пакетом, полным баночек и коробочек.

 

\- Я решила принести всю аптечку, пусть лежит в этой комнате. Вдруг Элиоту срочно понадобится еще какое-нибудь лекарство? Нам не придется терять время на поиски. Так, вот это адвил, - Софи начала выгружать коробки на тумбочку, - вот бетадин, а это "Био-Фриз гель" и "Тигровый бальзам". Остальное я спрячу в ящик, пусть все время будут под рукой, на всякий случай.

 

\- Что мы делаем сейчас? Натираем твое плечо? - поинтересовался Нейт.

 

\- Да. Начинаем с "Био-Фриз геля". Только... Тебе придется мне помочь, я не смогу сам толком намазать себе плечо. Словно я какой-то однорукий инвалид, - мрачно добавил Элиот, невольно злясь на собственную беспомощность.

 

\- Знаешь, давай-ка это сделаю я, - Софи присела на край его кровати. - Если уж я без проблем могу незаметно вытащить бумажник у кого угодно, наверняка и твоему плечу не наврежу. Нейт, пойди позвони Паркер, супермаркет всего в нескольких минутах ходьбы, прямо за углом, она уже должна была вернуться.

 

\- Она еще не пришла? - Нейт удивленно поднял брови. - Странно. Сейчас выясню, куда запропастилась эта девчонка!

 

Доставая телефон, он вышел из спальни, а Софи открутила с тюбика крышку и поднесла его к носу:

 

\- Пахнет не очень-то и приятно.

 

\- Это лекарство, Софи, оно и не должно пахнуть парфюмом от Шанель.

 

\- Ты знаешь про духи от Шанель? - притворно удивилась она, выдавливая на плечо Элиота полоску прозрачного геля.

 

\- Я даже покупал их в подарок, - буркнул Элиот мрачно, - "Пятый номер". Добавь еще немного, а теперь втирай, только не нажимай очень сильно.

 

Софи кончиками пальцев легонько распределила гель по всей поверхности отекшего плеча и удивленно заметила:

 

\- А у него холодящий эффект.

 

\- Для дополнительного уменьшения болевых ощущений.

 

\- Тебе не больно?

 

\- Нет.

 

Пока больно и правда не было. А вот когда Софи начала втирать гель в кожу, сустав заныл, несмотря на то, что лед хорошенько его проморозил и притупил чувствительность. Элиот отвернулся, чтобы Софи не заметила, как он хмурится, но мошенницу нельзя было обмануть:

 

\- А вот сейчас тебе точно больно.

 

\- Да забудь ты про боль, просто заканчивай поскорее! - не выдержал он, и от злости на собственную беспомощность эти слова прозвучали слишком резко.

 

\- Элиот, - Софи прекратила втирать гель и выпрямилась, - посмотри на меня.

 

Он помедлил, а потом неохотно встретился с ней взглядом.

 

\- Тебе совсем необязательно строить из себя мученика. Если я делаю что-то не так, научи меня, как надо. Мы все _правда_ хотим помочь тебе и будем очень признательны, если ты перестанешь этому так активно и совершенно беспричинно сопротивляться. Мы не просто твои временные знакомые, мы _команда_. И мы хотим тебе только добра, пойми же это наконец!

 

Несколько секунд Элиот неотрывно смотрел в ее темно-карие глаза и пытался понять, чего же ему на самом деле хочется больше - чтобы они оставили его в покое и дали возможность самому дальше зализывать раны или чтобы продолжили вокруг него хлопотать. А потом он вспомнил вчерашний вечер, и тот проклятый комод, в который он намертво вцепился, и раскалывающуюся от боли голову, и угнанную _ради него_ машину скорой помощи...

 

Софи мягко улыбнулась Элиоту, и эта милая, приветливая, доброжелательная улыбка внезапно сломила все его сопротивление. Вот так просто - взяла и сломила, всего за какое-то мгновение.

 

Ладно, пускай помогают, решил Элиот. Если честно, он уже смертельно устал на протяжении многих лет зачастую в одиночку возиться с собственными ранами, порой до крови закусывая губу, чтобы не закричать.

 

Он внимательно наблюдал за тем, как эти люди относятся друг к другу во время планирования аферы и в процессе ее проведения, насколько тщательно Нейт заботится о безопасности напарников, и постепенно у него сложилось определенное мнение. А события последних двух суток подтвердили его выводы - пора признаться себе, что можно и нужно наконец начинать им _доверять_.

 

\- Хорошо, - очень тихо сказал он, так тихо, что Софи наклонилась ближе, не расслышав. - Извини.

 

Она снова улыбнулась ему:

 

\- Потерпи совсем чуть-чуть, я уже почти закончила.

 

На этот раз он от нее не отвернулся. И от ощущения какого-то совершенно непривычного, непонятно откуда взявшегося спокойствия и умиротворения уже не обратил внимания на боль.

 

\- Вот так, - Софи удовлетворенно кивнула головой. - Теперь, думаю, надо так же обработать твои ребра. Давай-ка я откину одеяло, осторожнее с рукой, вот так...

 

Увидев его грудь и бок, она озабоченно нахмурилась:

 

\- Мне кажется, или кровоподтек стал больше?

 

\- Полностью синяки проявляются не сразу, - ответил Элиот. – И это ты еще не видела, как выглядят _сломанные_ ребра. Или простреленная печень, - не удержавшись, ухмыльнулся он.

 

Софи в ужасе закатила глаза:

 

\- Сомневаюсь, что вообще захочу когда-нибудь _такое_ увидеть. Полагаю, сюда геля надо будет побольше? - она, едва касаясь, провела пальцем по припухшему боку.

 

\- Да, добавь пару дюймов.

 

Поскольку боль в ребрах не была притуплена льдом, как в плече, Элиот не смог удержаться и тихо застонал, когда Софи начала втирать лекарство. Ее движения на мгновение замедлились, но он кивнул - мол, продолжай, - и стиснул зубы так, что у него заныли челюсти. Он и не такое терпел в жизни, а синяк на боку - это же такая мелочь; он не будет показывать свою слабость, а тем более в присутствии Софи!

 

Когда она бережно укрывала его одеялом, вошел раздосадованный Нейт:

 

\- Паркер не взяла мобильник! Софи, у тебя есть идея, куда она могла подеваться? Хардисона я уже спрашивал, она ничего особенного ему не говорила, просто ушла и все.

 

Вошедший следом хакер огорченно пожал плечами:

 

\- Мне даже отследить нечего. А ведь сказала, что мигом все принесет! Вот что именно мне сейчас взламывать, чтобы найти эту девчонку? Систему видеонаблюдения всех супермаркетов Бостона?

 

\- Давайте немного подождем, - предложил Нейт. - Это же Паркер. Небось решила заодно еще что-нибудь украсть по дороге, хотя я ее предупреждал этого не делать. Элиот, ты пока можешь терпеть голод?

 

\- Ты так спрашиваешь, словно меня целый год морили голодом в тюрьме Северной Кореи, - фыркнул он, - и я прямо сейчас готов откусывать по кусочку... да хотя бы от Хардисона!

 

\- Эй, чувак, это ты брось! - хакер с деланным испугом отпрянул от кровати. - Я невкусный! Посмотри, какой я худой и жилистый, с меня в смысле калорий и взять-то нечего!

 

Софи не выдержала и прыснула, Нейт улыбнулся. Хакер обладал удивительным умением разряжать обстановку какой-нибудь дурацкой, но обязательно смешной репликой.

 

\- Вы идите занимайтесь своими делами, - сказал Элиот, старательно сохраняя серьезный вид, - мне сейчас не требуется сиделка.

 

\- Точно? - Софи аккуратно разгладила складку на его одеяле. - А то я могу с тобой посидеть.

 

\- Ага, и будешь морочить ему голову рассказами о разных актерских методах, - подхватил Нейт, иронически изогнув бровь, - и даже показывать их на собственном примере.

 

Элиот внутренне содрогнулся от такой жуткой перспективы. Лучше пусть ему кто-нибудь снова даст в ребра! К тому же, если честно, разговоры его уже несколько утомили; снова начало стучать в висках и хотелось побыть в тишине и расслабиться.

 

\- Серьезно, вы идите, а я постараюсь еще немного подремать.

 

\- Мы оставим дверь приоткрытой, чтобы услышать, если тебе что-то понадобится, - Софи ободряюще ему улыбнулась, подала две таблетки адвила и стакан воды, а потом вместе с Нейтом вышла из спальни.

 

Элиот устало вздохнул. Как же раздражает смотреть на окружающий мир только одним глазом! Все кажется каким-то плоским, а если прибавить к этому головокружение, приступы тошноты и разнообразные болезненные ощущения во всем теле, то выходит, что в таком состоянии лучше всего заснуть. Что он сейчас и постарается сделать.

 

*******

 

\- Вот что это такое, а?! Паркер, объясни мне, _как_ я должен буду _это_ сделать?!

 

Элиот вздрогнул и проснулся от разъяренного голоса Хардисона. Дверь спальни, как и обещала Софи, была приоткрыта, и у него возникло ощущение, что хакер кричит прямо ему в ухо.

 

\- Но она же лучше! - ответила Паркер непреклонным тоном, а Элиот недоверчиво нахмурился, потому что ему послышался какой-то странный, абсолютно неуместный в данной ситуации звук.

 

\- Сначала ты уезжаешь почти на два часа, не предупредив нас, а потом привозишь _это_?! - не успокаивался хакер. Обычно он так кипятился, когда что-то случалось с его ненаглядной Люсиль, но чем же Паркер умудрилась так вывести его из себя в _квартире_?

 

Элиот не успел перебрать все возможные варианты, как в его комнату заглянула Софи:

 

\- Они тебя разбудили? Неудивительно, Хардисон ведь так громко выражает свое... э-э... недовольство.

 

\- Что там еще натворила Паркер? - хриплым после сна голосом спросил он.

 

\- Ты не поверишь! - Софи посмотрела через плечо назад и, не удержавшись, рассмеялась.

 

\- Что? - повторил Элиот, но Софи не могла остановиться. Она так заразительно хохотала, что он не выдержал и тоже улыбнулся:

 

\- Она взяла Люсиль и погнула ей бампер? Проколола все четыре покрышки?

 

\- Хуже! Лучше! Нет, ты просто не поверишь! - Софи наконец вытерла слезы и покачала головой. - Паркер, конечно, личность довольно своеобразная, но даже я не могла представить, на что она способна пойти ради, как она говорит, команды. Нет, тебе лучше увидеть _это_ своими собственными глазами!

 

Она быстро вышла из спальни, и Элиот услышал, как она зовет Хардисона. Интересно, что умудрилась отколоть Паркер на этот раз?

 

\- Приве-е-е-т! - тут на пороге как раз появилась Паркер собственной персоной, почему-то в своем рабочем облачении - вся с ног до головы в черном, с мотком веревки на плече и парой альпинистских карабинов на поясе. - Хардисон меня ругает, Софи смеется, Нейт просто сидит на диване со своим стаканом и смотрит, а ведь я специально для тебя старалась!

 

\- Старалась она! - послышался голос хакера. - Элиот, ты даже не можешь себе представить, что натворила эта девчонка!

 

Паркер посторонилась и в комнату вошел Хардисон, с донельзя возмущенной физиономией и...

 

Элиоту на мгновение показалось, что у него от сотрясения начались галлюцинации.

 

Хакер держал за лапки вниз головой пеструю курицу.

 

Элиот открыл было рот, потом закрыл. В голове у него было совершенно пусто, за исключением вопроса: "Курица?"

 

Даже нет, не так: "КУРИЦА?!"

 

\- Ну вот, и ты туда же, - обиженно сказала Паркер. - Ты же сказал, что тебе нужен бульон и вареная курятина, вот я и поехала на одну загородную ферму, чтобы достать курицу. В магазине они все замороженые продаются, очень сомневаюсь, что из такой получится нормальный бульон.

 

\- Паркер! - рявкнул Хардисон так громко, что курица испуганно затрепыхалась и задергала растопыренными крыльями. - Она же живая! Как из нее бульон варить?!

 

\- Ты что, никогда не убивал куриц? - поразилась та.

 

\- Я убиваю только компьютерные вирусы! Ну, еще орков там или троллей в компьютерных играх! Да я никогда в жизни живой курицы не встречал! Только в виде наггетсов!

 

\- Ну сейчас же встретил, - лукаво улыбнулась Паркер. - Сверни ей шею, потом надо отодрать перья и кинуть в кастрюлю. Я это в интернете прочитала!

 

Хардисон застонал, а Элиот продолжал все так же молча смотреть на эту невозможную картину, не веря своим глазам, вернее, здоровому глазу.

 

\- Я не могу ее убить, - хакер обреченно потряс курицу, на что та ответила коротким обиженным кудахтаньем, а на пол спланировало маленькое бежевое перышко. - Элиот, я твой друг, но даже ради тебя на это не пойду!

 

\- Ну, что скажешь? - к участникам безумной сцены добавился Нейт; Софи осталась стоять в дверях, зажимая рот рукой - она определенно до сих пор не могла успокоиться.

 

\- Я убиваю курицу! - Хардисон нервно потряс головой. - Нет, вы можете себе представить?! Да если бы бабуля только услышала, что я должен кому-то свернуть шею и кинуть в кастрюлю, она бы меня так отлупила!

 

Курица тихо вякнула, явно соглашаясь, что ей вообще-то стоит еще немножко пожить.

 

Элиот глубоко вдохнул, стараясь не потревожить ребра, а потом спросил, стараясь удержаться от смеха, что в его положении было бы крайне нежелательно:

 

\- Эй, народ, а вы не забыли еще один момент?

 

\- Какой? - живо заинтересовалась Паркер; по мрачному лицу Хардисона было видно, что ему неинтересны никакие моменты и он ждет не дождется, чтобы отпустить курицу восвояси, как следует вымыть руки и вернуться к своим обожаемым компьютерам.

 

\- После того, как вы свернете птице шею и ощипаете - не отдерете перья, Паркер, куриц ощипывают, - что надо сделать дальше?

 

\- Как что? Положить ее в воду и варить!

 

Элиот тяжело вздохнул - он, конечно, знал, что Нейт, Софи, Паркер и Хардисон не особенные знатоки кулинарии, но чтобы настолько?!

 

\- Что у нее внутри?

 

\- Ну-у, куры несутся, - неуверенно ответила Паркер. - Значит, у нее внутри яйца, откуда потом вылупляются цыплята!

 

Тут Элиот уже картинно застонал в голос, отчего Софи тут же переполошилась:

 

\- Тебе что, стало нехорошо? Где болит? Хочешь еще адвил?

 

\- Вы что, надо мной издеваетесь? - он так поразился их потрясающему незнанию элементарных вещей, что даже умудрился довольно бодро приподнять голову: - Ей надо отрубить голову и ноги, но что самое главное - выпотрошить! Что у нас всех находится внутри - пищевод, желудок, печень, кишки, - то же самое есть и у курицы! Нельзя варить бульон, не вытащив внутренностей!

 

Несколько секунд в спальне царило полное молчание, даже будущая основа бульона не кудахтала и вообще не шевелилась. Потом Нейт задумчиво произнес:

 

\- Так значит, выпотрошить...

 

Софи сделала шаг вперед:

 

\- То есть если бы мы как-то смогли убить... эту птицу, то дали бы тебе бульон из... из...

 

\- Вот именно, - Элиот выразительно посмотрел на опешившую команду.

 

А спустя мгновение Нейта первого прорвало и он просто согнулся пополам от хохота:

 

\- Ох, Элиот, прости, какие же мы все идиоты!

 

Через секунду смеялись уже все; Хардисон, забывшись, выпустил курицу и она начала, истерически кудахтая, метаться по комнате и в итоге выскочила в гостиную, Паркер, хохоча во весь голос, бросилась за ней в погоню. Софи в изнеможении плюхнулась в кресло, а Нейт устроился на подлокотнике.

 

Элиот придерживал рукой ноющий бок, потому что все же не смог удержаться от смеха при виде вытянувшихся лиц команды, и ребра тут же дали о себе знать, несмотря на таблетки. Зато он давно так искренне не веселился, очень и очень давно. В работе с людьми - вернее, конкретно вот с этими людьми, - определенно есть много положительных моментов. И это не только оказание ему помощи, когда он ранен.

 

\- Мы и правда идиоты, - отсмеявшись, сказала Софи, - я даже не подумала, что с живой птицей надо столько всего сделать, прежде чем ее можно будет съесть.

 

\- Вот что значит питание полуфабрикатами и хождение по ресторанам и кафе, - весело заметил Нейт. - Так что, Элиот, пойду-ка я поставлю вариться телятину. Спасибо хоть на том, что Паркер не украла корову!

 

Элиот фыркнул, представив выражение лица Хардисона при виде бычка-однолетки герефордской породы. А что, это хорошая идея - как-нибудь вывезти хакера на природу и показать, каков первоначальный вид всех этих бифштексов, вырезок и отбивных, которые потом продаются в супермаркетах!

 

\- Кстати, Нейт, - спохватился он, потому что даже в нынешнем состоянии его второе, шеф-поварское "я" было начеку, - добавь в воду лавровый лист и перец горошком! Я точно помню, что видел их на кухне.

 

\- Полагаю, что морковь и репчатый лук тоже не повредят, - лукаво заметила Софи. - Пойду-ка я куплю парочку.

 

\- Только ничего не говори Паркер! - притворно ужаснулся Нейт. - А то она увезет тебя куда-нибудь за город за экологически чистыми овощами!

 

\- И отпустите курицу, - попросил Элиот, изо всех сил стараясь придать голосу серьезность. - Даже я не смогу теперь свернуть шею этой конкретной птице. Пусть живет!

 

Нейт и Софи клятвенно заверили его, что отвезут несчастную в зоомагазин, и наконец закрыли за собой дверь спальни. А Элиот посмотрел на бежевое перышко, которое Хардисон поднял с пола и зачем-то положил ему на одеяло, и счастливо улыбнулся.

 

Сколько они с ним вчера и сегодня возились? На разных войнах – а он побывал уже на слишком многих, - во время боя главное - быстро оказать раненому первую помощь. Никаких особенных волнений насчет того, насколько тебе больно, у командира не возникает; не истекаешь кровью? вколоть промедол? можешь идти дальше сам или вызвать вертушку? – вот тебе и все вопросы. На войне нет места сантиментам, и он давно привык к такому положению вещей. А они вчера так изо всех сил старались не причинить ему еще большую боль, волновались за его самочувствие...

 

Да, вчера они нарушили все негласно установленные им самим правила, войдя к нему в номер, но как же, оказывается, приятно осознавать, что он для них не просто "эй-парень-пойди-набей-им-всем-морду", а... _друг_. И им, оказывается, вовсе не безразлично, как он себя чувствует после очередного дела, вернее, очередной драки – хотя до вчерашнего вечера Элиот был уверен, что им все равно, лишь бы он качественно выполнял свои обязанности по их защите.

 

Сколько бы он не хорохорился, что никто ему не нужен и он сможет позаботиться о себе сам, пора честно признаться: без Нейта, Софи, Хардисона и Паркер ему было бы хреново. Причем не только вчера и сегодня, но и в жизни вообще. Сколько бы хакер не прикалывался над его неумением ловко обращаться с компьютерами, сколько бы Паркер не раздражала его своими сумасбродными выходками и надкусанными пончиками, все равно они ему как... Как младшие брат и сестра, наконец сказал он себе, которых у него никогда не было. Ну а Софи и Нейт - добрые тетушка и дядюшка, которые вовремя погасят ссору, между прочим подскажут верное решение, дадут совет...

 

Впервые за много лет Элиот осознал, что теперь он наконец-то _не один_. И пусть в промежутках между аферами он предоставлен самому себе и может браться за любые предложения в какой угодно стране мира - теперь ему есть _к кому_ возвращаться.

 

И он будет возвращаться.

 

Всегда.

 

**Конец**


End file.
